Curiosity
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Bad boy Jacob Black is back, and badder than ever. After ditching down after the death of his mom, Jake has some loose ends to tie up. Can Bella hadle her lot loves return? Or will it ruin her Junior year? BxJ All Human.


**Hey Hey! So this is a story that I was inspired to write when watching the movie ****_Flipped_****. Also by a few songs and my best friends breakup with a long time boyfriend. Tell me what ya think!**

Curiosity: Chapter One

Waking up to the beat of yet another breakup song a certain blonde pop/country star decided to write, my day was looking a little better than normal. The sun was shining -which was extremely rare for Forks- and I was feeling good. My fathers cruiser wasn't in the parking lot when I opened the blinds, so that meant he was gone. I smiled at the idea of having the house to myself to get dressed for school. I wasn't usually this up beat, but today just seemed to be a little better than the average Monday. The man on the radio announced the next song, which meant hat I had waisted four good minutes of my time staring off into space. I can be such a spaz.

After changing into my normal attire, a T-shirt, jeans, and some converse tennis shoes, I headed downstairs to toast myself some waffles. When that was done, I ran out the door and hopped into my grey Honda, a present from my dad. Normally, I hate presents. But this one was really great. One less year to have to be dropped off at school in the sheriff's car.

My drive to school was peaceful. No annoying Jessica chirping about her new clothes and Mike trying to get my attention. These kinds of thing had been happening to me since I moved here in elementary school. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix until my dad finally declared that it was ridiculous to have a child raised in such a big city when there was another option. I see my mom now and then during Christmas and Thanksgiving. She married a guy named Phil, who has a daughter named Cara. She's pretty cool, if you like rebellious blonde girls who play their music too loud. She's only fifteen, and though we're totally different, I really enjoy her company. She visits me from time to time and we get along pretty well. My mom seems to like her as well. But secretly I think she'd hoped for at least one of her daughters to have fashion sense. That's why my mom likes Alice, my best friend. In the ninth grade Alice thought it was appropriate that she met the rest of my family. Since she got along well with Charlie, my dad, I didn't see that as a problem. And, it wasn't. I took Alice to thanksgiving with me that year. We had a blast, and even Cara liked her. Alice is just naturally charming.

My inner thoughts were interrupted my the loud noises of my piers as I pulled into the parking lot. Like any small high school, everyone hung out in the parking lot. Angela, Alice, Jasper, and Ben were waiting for me at our usual spot on the stairs outside.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I hopped out of my car, book bag in tow.

"Hey girly!" Alice called back cheerily. She looked extra peppy today. I guess it wasn't just me.

"Did you know that Paul has a new disciple?" Angela asked us all as she looked over in Paul's corner. Paul Lahote was a trouble maker, that was for sure. No one messed with him and his little La Push gang. A long time ago, most of those guys were my friends. Not anymore, I guess.

"Oh my Jesus!" Alice exclaimed in a voice so high pitched I wanted to cover my ears.

"What Al?" I asked in an annoyed tone. _Why couldn't she just say it?_

"Ang, that's no _disciple_, that's a leader." I whipped my head around to catch a glimpse of a tall, tan, brown eyed person I knew all too well. He was sitting on the same motorcycle he'd show me pictures of when we were little.

"Jacob Black!" We all shouted at once. Even Jasper seemed shocked.

"He said he'd never come back," I muttered so it was just barely audible to my friends.

It was no secret Jacob and I were a couple in Eighth grade. We were the strangest sight to outsiders. The boy with the leather jacket and spiky hair and the pale girl who can blush scarlet red and flip through ten books in one day holding hands. I really believed he was my other half. My dad didn't exactly feel the same. I would always hear him muttering about kids in my grade causing trouble. I knew he meant Jake. So I would only ever go to his house since Jake's parents adored me. Everyday Jacob would tell me all about a bike he planned to build so it would look just like a real Harley Davidson. When his mom died, things went south, fast. He became too angry and violent for a normal fourteen year old and hated anyone who dared give him pity. One day, he just up and left, but not before telling me he'd never be back and breaking my heart. Now he's back, and I haven't been with anyone since.

"Bella, Bella, hello? ISABELLA!" Alice yelled.

"I'm here!" I replied distantly.

"Hey girl, you okay?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, before realizing that was Jake's saying. _Great_, now I'm talking like him and he hasn't even seen me yet.

"Come here." Angela and Alice pulled me in for a hug and both Jasper and Ben offered to knock his teeth out.

"That's sweet but no thanks, It wasn't his fault anyway." I laughed sadly.

I wondered what this meant. Was he back for good? Was he attending school even? Would he become leader again? Does he remember me? Why is he back?

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I would have to figure it out later.

"Come on Bella, we've got first period to get to." Alice smiled reassuringly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our English class.

Everything was great until about third period. That's when Jacob Black walked through the door, biker boots and all. "Class, most of you may already know him, but this is Jacob Black. Now starting with Cole, would you all introduce yourselves as well?" My Spanish teacher, Mr. Tony said in a monotone voice.

"Cole"

"Tammy"

"Leah, your cousin." Some kids laughed, and she smiled all smart ass like. She was never the most polite girl, and she would always tease me when no one was looking. I didn't understand how someone so rude could be related to Jacob. At least, the Jacob I knew.

"Bobby"

"Jane"

"Hannah"

"Lauren Mallory, but you can call me whatever you want." Lauren twirled her blonde hair and batted her fake eyelashes. She's such a bitch.

"You know me Jake," Quil, one of Paul's -or now Jacobs- followers joked.

"Kristen"

"Jasper."

"Mike."

Everyone turned to me, and I started to have a miniature panic attack in my mind, but with one look and Jasper from across the room -who knew just how to calm a person down- I felt better. "Bella, Bella Swan."

The kids who went to middle school with us were staring at him, as well as myself, waiting for him to react. Something flashed in his eyes for a moment. Then it was gone and he just listened to everyone's names.

"Alright Mr. Black, take a seat." Everyone was staring at me, again. I couldn't figure out why until I realized the only seat open was the one next to me. Shit. I didn't even care about my internal cussing, I was to paniced inside. In a matter of seconds Jacob Black will be not a foot away from me, once again. Why is my life so damn confusing? This day was supposed to be simple. But alas, it was the life of Bella Swan we're talking about here. It was hopeless dreaming to think it going to be simple or good at all.

**Her thoughts are depressing right? JK. She'll feel better eventually. Anyway, I decided to shine a different light on Leah for this story. Tell me what you think. Also, expect more from Bella's step sister in the future! Review!**


End file.
